Love Songs and Seductive Words
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Another anniversary, another Katy Perry serenade, but Kurt's not exactly thrilled by it anymore. Only one person seems to notice, and it's not Kurt's boyfriend. Or, the time Sebastian upstaged Blaine by reciting poetry. Also, bad boy, leather jacket wearing Sebastian. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**A/N: Inspired by the Hummel Holidays prompt 'songs' (believe it or not, because this started in one place and ended in about three other places xD). AU that assumes Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian have all known each other since freshman year; that Kurt went to Dalton as a freshman, started dating Blaine, and transferred his sophomore year; and that all three are seniors now. (Phew!) Angst, romance, crush, not Blaine or Klaine friendly, kind of Warbler unfriendly.**

"So, what did you think?" Blaine asks, rushing to his boyfriend, who'd been watching the performance faithfully from the center row, smiling through the applause and cheers of adoration filling the choir room.

"Well, _Teenage Dream_ _is_ my favorite Katy Perry song," Kurt says, his return smile wide, but tight, and more than a little bit empty. No one seems to notice, though - definitely not Blaine, and for sure none of the other Warblers, one by one clapping Blaine on the back, vying for his attention. None of them bother looking at Kurt, so none of them really sees how uncomfortable he is with the crowd forming, unintentionally listening in on what should be a private conversation. But there's never any privacy for Kurt and Blaine when they're around the Warblers…or the New Directions…the boxing team…the fencing team…the debate team…or anyone else.

Blaine is a Dalton legacy _and_ a Dalton legend.

And Kurt never gets a chance to forget it.

"So, for our anniversary dinner tonight, I think that we should…"

"Hey, Blaine" – a tenor Warbler, Jamie, claps Blaine on the back, interrupting him – "debate team meeting in the senior commons. Ten minutes."

"I'll be there." Blaine turns to nod at the blond boy heading out of the room. "Anyway," he says, returning to Kurt and their dinner plans, "I was thinking it might be nice if we…"

"Hey, Blaine! Sounded great, as always. Hey, Kurt." This time it's Thad, one of the few Warblers who became friends with Kurt when _he_ was a Warbler.

"Hey, Thad." Kurt waves, but the boy is already three steps out the door.

"I was thinking," Blaine says, going back to their conversation, "we should hit that new…"

"Hey, Blaine!" Two newer boys Kurt barely knows, Michael and Todd, grab Blaine's arms and pretend to wrestle him, trying to drag him off. "Head of the Alumni Association's outside. He wants a picture of the Warblers and our _fearless leader_ for the Dalton newsletter."

"In a minute, guys!" Blaine laughs, not exactly fighting to escape as they attempt to pull him out of the room.

"Go on," Kurt says. "I'll see you later."

"But…but what about dinner?" Blaine asks, pretending to struggle.

"We'll just go with your plans," Kurt says. " _Like always_ ," he adds under his breath.

"Alright, then" - Blaine wins back control of his body when he starts going along willingly - "if that's okay with…"

"It's…" Kurt replies to Blaine's back as he strolls out the door, into a crowd of boys who greet him with enthusiastic whoops and hollers "…fine."

Kurt sighs, staring at the vacant spot his boyfriend had been standing seconds ago. Two hours he drove for a ten minute performance, and he doesn't even get to have lunch with his boyfriend. Sitting by himself while Blaine gets his picture taken and then immediately rushes off to prepare for his next debate team competition, Kurt has two options – hang around campus for the rest of the day until Blaine's ready to go, or drive the two hours to Lima just to turn around and come right back.

 _What a waste,_ he thinks. The time, the gas, the school day he missed…

Okay, well, the time and the gas.

He takes out his iPhone and goes to Google. Maybe there's a movie playing that he hasn't seen yet…

"How many times has he sung that song to you?"

Kurt groans, not looking up from his phone. Kurt _thought_ he was alone. He scrolls through the movie listings, holding his breath in the hopes that ignoring the evil will make it go away. After all, the devil has an ego, too.

"I said, how many times has he sung that song to you?" Sebastian asks, moving a seat closer, then another. Kurt glances to the side, watching Sebastian slide from chair to chair, wondering how is it that the alterations he's made to his standard issue Dalton uniform haven't gotten him expelled when a hippo head brooch nearly got Kurt a week's worth of detention.

"Don't you think the motorcycle jacket and the combat boots are a bit of an overused cliché?" Kurt asks, his mind otherwise occupied with theater locations and movie times.

" _You're_ wearing combat boots," Sebastian points out, sitting down beside him and leaning in until their knees touch.

"Yes, but when I do it, it's fashion" - Kurt scoots his knees away, submitting his purchase on Fandango for a ticket to see _Spectre_ because, well, Daniel Craig - "When _you_ do it, it's feudal."

"Alright, Your Highness. If you say so. But answer my question."

"Will you go away if I do?"

Sebastian shrugs. "Maybe. Give it a try."

Kurt looks from his phone, the confirmation page taking its dear sweet time loading, to Sebastian, staring at him with unnerving interest.

"Not that it matters to you," Kurt says, "but he sings it to me every year. It's kind of our song, and today happens to be our anniversary."

"And you guys have been dating what? Two years? Three?"

"Three."

"I see," Sebastian says.

Kurt scoffs at Sebastian's superior tone, shoving his phone in his pocket without the stupid confirmation. "What? What do you _think_ you see?"

"The way you react when he sings to you," Sebastian says. "The way you seem to get frustrated when your eyes meet, like you'd rather be anywhere else. You sit up straight, you roll your eyes, you focus on the guys to his right and left so you don't have to look at him directly." Kurt shakes his head, trying to appear indignant but wondering how long Sebastian had been watching him if he noticed all of that. "What? Don't you appreciate the way your boyfriend chooses to embarrass you in front of everyone?"

"He's not _embarrassing_ me." It comes out of Kurt's mouth automatically, but it sounds flimsy, like an excuse.

"Sure, he's not," Sebastian says. "Keep telling yourself that."

"You never change, do you?" Kurt says. shifting in his chair to face him. "You're just the same obnoxious Sebastian Smythe you always are, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, stirring up trouble where there is none. He's trying to do something _nice_ for me, you jackass."

"Yeah? Then why does he have to do it in public? With all the Warblers behind him? And the same exact song every year?" Sebastian presses. "Why not do something new? Something personal? Something… _private_?" Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows and Kurt balks, though the idea had crossed Kurt's mind once or twice.

"Ugh," Kurt says. "You're disgusting."

"Why?" Sebastian asks. "Why am I disgusting?"

"Well, because…you…well, w-what would _you_ do?" Kurt sputters, changing the subject when he can't think of a reason. "If _you_ were going to do something special for someone? What spectacular show of affection would _you_ choose?" he asks defiantly, sure that Sebastian doesn't have an answer.

"Something time honored, and yet still original," Sebastian says.

Kurt crosses his arms, unimpressed by Sebastian's vague answer. "And what's that?"

"Poetry," Sebastian answers.

Kurt waits for the rest of the punchline, but figuring that's it, he laughs.

"Poetry? You'd recite poetry?"

"Yup," Sebastian says with a confident grin.

"Yeah, right." Kurt chuckles, ready to stand up and leave, eager to keep his date with James Bond. Sebastian takes his hand, the gesture pulling Kurt's eyes to his face, which suddenly looks a little less confident, but a lot more cocky than before.

How he manages it, Kurt has no idea.

Kurt can't imagine what he's going to say, or why he has this need to change Kurt's mind. Kurt could believe it's for his own sadistic pleasure, the simple joy of being a menace…until he starts to speak.

"He walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies,

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meets in his aspect and his eyes."

Sebastian's eyes staring into Kurt's are questioning, uncertain, almost timid, and Kurt doesn't know how much of it is an act. All of it has to be. There's no other reasonable explanation.

Sebastian Smythe is a master thespian. He just hasn't shown anyone till now.

"You're…you're cheating," Kurt says, dismissing the fact that that was actually a fairly good recitation. It made Kurt's heart skip in his chest, and now, with Sebastian waiting silently for a reaction, it has yet to recover. But it was just the words. 'She Walks in Beauty' happens to be one of the most romantic poems in known history, and Byron himself was pretty damn hot.

Of course, it made it hotter that Sebastian changed the pronouns for him.

Sebastian threw him off guard. That's all. Kurt's reaction has nothing to do with Sebastian's rich, sultry voice; the way he holds Kurt's hand in his, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles; or the way his gaze holds Kurt's, unwilling to let go.

"How did I cheat?" Sebastian asks in the same sultry tone.

"Because" – Kurt wrings his brain for an answer – "you didn't write that."

"And Blaine's writing for Katy Perry now, I suppose?"

"Doesn't matter," Kurt decides. "You said original. _Personal_. By reciting someone else's poem, you're not proving your point."

Kurt pulls his hand out of Sebastian's grasp, but Sebastian grabs it back, his cocky grin slipping further away.

"His eyes are poison," Sebastian starts over, lowering his voice and losing the attitude. "His lips, an appetizing sin…" He raises Kurt's captured hand to his lips, closing his eyes as he recites the next line over it. "And I'd give every last breath I have in my lungs to kiss the skin he's in."

Sebastian breathes in, running his nose over the back of Kurt's hand when he does, then flipping his hand over to expose his palm. Sebastian opens his eyes when he reaches Kurt's wrist, in time to see Kurt's lips part.

"S-stop," Kurt says, but his plea is weak, and Sebastian shakes his head.

"There's salvation in his heart beat," Sebastian continues, still speaking against Kurt's skin, lips so close, Kurt feels them brush his wrist, "darkness in his soul, and I pray someday I get the chance to sample them before I grow old…"

"Stop it," Kurt repeats, trying to add strength to his command. But he's never had this – never had someone recite a poem written for him, had them imprint the words into his flesh with their voice. The poem's probably not for him, Kurt argues with himself. It's probably part of a stable of poems, pickup lines, and persuasive arguments that Sebastian keeps tucked away for occasions like these, to get what he wants. This is a game to Sebastian.

And he happens to have the winning hand.

"I don't believe in God, I'm a sinner all the way, but he could get me on my knees, he could teach me how to pray…"

Kurt doesn't know when Sebastian had dropped to his knees, but he couldn't let him continue. They were still in the choir room. Anyone could walk in. _Blaine_ could walk in.

"I said…I said stop," Kurt says. "Please."

Sebastian forces his way between Kurt's legs. He takes the hand in his and presses it up against Kurt's chest, right over his heart, thudding madly.

"Feel that," Sebastian says. "When Blaine sings you those pop star, bubblegum love songs, you roll your eyes. But when I talk to your heart, it talks back."

"You…you don't know what you're talking about," Kurt argues. "If my heart's racing, it's because you…"

"Because I…" Sebastian's eyes glow as he climbs up Kurt's legs.

"Because you…"

"Yes?"

Kurt clears his throat, putting a hand in front of Sebastian's face before he gets much farther. "It's because you make me uncomfortable."

"I should make you uncomfortable." Sebastian smirks. "When you're attracted to someone, when there's real live sexual tension, it _should be_ uncomfortable."

Kurt rolls his eyes up at the ceiling, avoiding the triumphant gaze of the boy on his knees in front of him. "Like I could ever be attracted to you."

"At least _I_ make you feel something."

"Yeah. Sick to my stomach." Kurt stands up, pushing past Sebastian to get to his book bag. He bends to grab the strap, but Sebastian snags his wrist. Kurt pulls hard, but Sebastian holds tighter, not about to let Kurt leave without one last stab. "Let me go," Kurt says, trying to stay calm, but there goes his heart leaping in his chest – leaping because of Sebastian Smythe.

"Say what you want about those cheap, plasticky love songs he's always singing you, those cheesy duets where he always finds a way to take the lead" - Sebastian pulls Kurt down to his mouth - "defend them until you're blue in the face, but if not a single one of them makes you feel the way I just did, well…you've never been in love."

"Love!? We're talking about love? I don't believe you know anything about love," Kurt snaps, pushing him away, "and you definitely don't know a thing about me."

"Fair enough," Sebastian says, releasing Kurt's wrist, "but if you're not going to admit it to me, at least have the balls to admit it to yourself."

"Admit _what_?"

"That you want what you just felt at least one more time before you spend the rest of your life with him." Sebastian stands from the floor and brushes off his knees. "If you do, well, you know where I'll be."

Sebastian walks backwards past the front row, keeps walking backwards with an eye on Kurt's flushed and exasperated face, then turns and heads out the door. And even though Kurt has every reason to return to life as usual, forget that little foray into the bizarre led by Sebastian Smythe, he suddenly has no idea what he wants to do next.


End file.
